Seal members are used in a variety of applications, such as to seal an opening in a device housing. A thermally attachable seal member often has a substrate layer, such as a thin metal disc, and a thermal adhesive on an attaching side of the substrate layer. The seal member is securable to a device by heating the member to a temperature sufficient to cause the adhesive to melt and adhere to the device.
Mechanisms such as thermodes can be used to heat and affix such seal members. Thermodes, electrically heated elements that have found wide use for soldering, utilize relatively large electrical currents to generate heat, which can create intense and extensive magnetic fields. Such magnetic fields can adversely affect storage media disposed in a housing, as well as other magnetically sensitive components and materials.